1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a discharge circuit, and particularly to a discharge circuit with a low power consumption and a quick discharge capability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a driving module includes a power factor corrector (PFC) circuit. The PFC circuit is used to change wave and phase angle of input current, and then filter high harmonics of the input current by a filter capacitor. Size of the filter capacitor is in a direct ratio to rated power of a load in connection with the driving module. The load can be an LED lamp.
When the driving module is supplied with an external power, the driving module modulates the external power so that it can be used to drive the load, for example, an LED lamp. The filter capacitor of the driving module can filter the high harmonics and store electric energy therein. When the power is turned off, the electric energy stored in the filter capacitor needs to be discharged. Generally, a resistor is used for the electric discharge of the filter capacitor. However, it needs a long time to discharge the electric energy by the resistor, whereby an electrical shock may be occurred to a user when he (she) carelessly electrically touches the driving module.
Therefore, what is needed is a discharge circuit to overcome the above described shortcomings